The present invention is directed to an improved fishing rod holder and more particularly to an adjustable fishing rod holder capable of supporting a pole in any position relative to a fishing platform.
Several jurisdictions allow fisherman to maintain two or more fishing lines in the water at the same time. Additionally, many fisherman who choose to use a single fishing rod do not care to hold a rod in their hands while fishing, preferring to have their hands free in order to operate a fish locator or the like.
Whereas, fishing rod holders are well known and in common use, the known prior art holders are cumbersome and difficult to use. This difficulty is manifest primarily in the fact that the prior art devices are either not adjustable or have limited adjustability, and lack a method for quickly releasing a fishing rod once a fish strikes the bait or lure.
Fisherman will oftentimes mount fishing rod holders on a horizontal surface of their boats. After casting their lines into the water they then place their fishing rods into these holders. When the tip of the fishing rod is observed oscillating they must quickly grasp the fishing rod, remove it from its holder, and then attempt to set the hook. In this awkward process many fish, which might otherwise have been caught, simply take the bait and swim away. Another disadvantage is that the prior art devices must be removed from the boat to avoid damaging any cover placed on the boat at the end of a fishing excursion. Additionally, when these devices are not in use they create an unnecessary obstacle for boaters.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide an improved fishing rod holder.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fishing rod holder operable to take slack out of a fishing line.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fishing rod holder that is adjustable on three perpendicular axes.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a fishing rod holder that is easy to adjust on any one of the three perpendicular axes.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a fishing rod holder that is both rugged and simple to use.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a fishing rod holder adapted to be mounted on either vertical, horizontal, or inclined surfaces.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a fishing rod holder that enables a fisherman to conveniently fish from either side of a boat without changing positions.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide devices for preventing multiple rod, line, lure combinations from becoming entangled while trolling.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fishing rod holder that is easily removable for both security and for unobstructed placement of a boat cover on a boat.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fishing rod holder that takes less time to set a hook.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a fishing rod holder that can easily be transferred to various locations on a boat.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a fishing rod holder that will not damage fishing or boating equipment.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a fishing rod holder that may be folded over and out of the way of boaters.